Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field(s) of machine learning, data collection, automated classification, distributed computation, and/or operation of robots.
Description of the Related Art
Machine Learning
A computer, which is a machine, can perform or succeed at one or more related tasks as defined by a measure. The computer learns if after exposure to information characterizing an event the computer improves under the measure at performing the one or more related tasks. Further, the computer learns without updates to any processor-executable instructions by imperative programming.
Robots
Robots are systems, machines, or devices that are capable of carrying out one or more tasks. A robot is an electro-mechanical machine controlled by circuitry and/or a processor following processor-executable instructions; a human operator controllable electro-mechanical machine; a robotic subsystem of another machine including another robot; or the like. A robot has the ability to move in a physical space and to accomplish physical tasks. Robots may be operated by a human operator, such as, via remote control, or may operate autonomously without control of an operator. Hybrid robots exist in which some functions are autonomous while others are operator controlled. As well, a robot includes computational resources to preform computational tasks. The computational tasks can be in aid of the physical tasks.